Never Let Me Go
by BeatrizRosa
Summary: Depois que Daryl descobre onde Carol está, ele jamais poderá deixá-la ir. [ SPOILERS 7X10 ]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey moressss! Espero que gostem da fanfic *-* Essa fanfic deve ter no máximo 3 capítulos e eu espero conseguir postar os outros 2 logo. A música desse capitulo é All of me do John Legend, leiam o capitulo ouvindo essa música por favor. Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic Caryl e eu espero que vocês gostem. Beijinhos, boa leitura!**

* * *

 _" 'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you oh "_

A batida insistente na porta foi o que a tirou do sofá da sua nova "casa". Por um momento Carol pensou que era Ezekiel, mas não havia nenhum barulho da Shiva que mostrasse a sua presença. Talvez pudesse ser Morgan, que apesar de lhe dar o que ela pediu, solidão, ainda costumava fazer algumas visitas. Mas poderia ser ele com essa batida insistente, não poderia ser Ezekiel também, quem mais poderia ser?

Ao se aproximar da porta um cheiro familiar invadiu sua mente, mas não era real, não poderia. Sua mente estaria pregando mais uma peça? Ela estava de fato enlouquecendo e não percebeu? A loucura um dia chegaria, e isso era um fato, mas Carol não esperava que fosse tão rápido e da forma que mais lhe doía o coração. Por um momento ela se afastou, fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo.

 _Ele não está aqui, você o deixou!_

 _Você o abandonou para sempre. Para sempre._

 _Ele não virá atrás de você, ele te odeia neste momento!_

 _Você não saberá se ele está morto ou vivo, talvez ele tenha morrido._

Seus olhos se apertavam cada vez mais e, apesar da força que fazia para fecha-los lágrimas ainda se formavam à medida que as vozes surgiam em sua mente. _Nada disso é real, não é real. –_ Carol dizia para si mesma cada vez mais.

A batida se tornou mais forte e mais insistente. Carol rapidamente foi para sua faca e se aproximou novamente para abrir a porta.

-Ela não vai abrir desta forma, espere. – A voz do Morgan surgiu do outro lado e as batidas cessaram. – Carol, abra. É o Morgan.

Ainda um pouco insegura, ela abriu a porta com cautela. O choque e o medo lhe atingiram no rosto como um tapa. Em pé ao lado de Morgan estava ele.

O rosto cansado, mas ainda com os olhos azuis que prendia seu olhar. Os ombros um pouco caídos como se estivesse carregando o mundo, mas ainda pendurando a mesma besta de sempre. Os cabelos agora com uma aparência mais limpa do que ela estava acostumada a ver, mas ainda grande e caído nos olhos como de costume.

\- Eu sei que você não queria que eu falasse com ninguém, mas ele... Eu não consegui evitar. – Morgan suspirou. – Ezekiel disse a ele sobre você e...

Nada mais entrou em seus ouvidos depois que um corpo colidiu com o dela. Seus braços a embrulharam e ela sentiu aquela familiaridade que ela só tinha com ele, o calor que ela sentia falta todas as noites, o cheiro que a inebriava. Ela envolveu seus braços em volta dele e se permitiu sentir.

Seu corpo tremia como se estivesse no frio do Alaska, lágrimas saiam de seus olhos sem parar. Ele estava quebrado, tão quebrado quanto ela, mas ainda assim a procurou, ainda assim ele acolheu-a nos braços como se ela nunca tivesse saído de lá.

Por outro lado, Daryl achou que estaria preparado para vê-la novamente, mas quando aquela maldita porta se abriu ele viu que estava errado. Nada existia mais além dela, e tudo que ele queria era tocá-la. E então, assim ele fez, ele a tocou. Ele a trouxe de volta para o lugar de onde ela nunca deveria ter saído, seus braços.

\- Eu nunca mais vou te perder. – Daryl segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e disse olhando no fundo dos seus olhos. – Nunca mais.

Lágrimas saiam dos olhos de Carol enquanto ela olhava nos seus olhos ainda vidrada. Daryl deu um pequeno sorriso e beijou sua testa, antes de se afastar para ela poder respirar um pouco. A mulher respirou fundo e começou a pensar com mais clareza. Ele não deveria estar aqui, não com ela, e isso era um fato. Mas ela também não poderia lhe mandar embora, não assim, não ele.

Ela jamais o mandaria embora ou diria adeus a ele, e por esses motivos sempre foi mais fácil fugir sem o conhecimento de ninguém. Ela não poderia enfrenta-lo, não poderia ver ele lhe pedindo para ficar ou querendo ir com ela. E agora, ela sabia que ele estava certo, Daryl a tinha por completo e nunca mais iria perdê-la.

\- Eu, hum... posso entrar? – Daryl não era de muitas palavras, mas aquele silêncio dela estava matando-o.

A dor da perda ainda era presente em seu coração, mas ele sentia-se feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Seus amigos morreram, ele havia levado um tiro e sido torturado, mas vê-la lhe trouxe uma esperança que ele não tinha a muito tempo. O sentimento de que talvez tudo possa entrar nos eixos novamente e a dor da perda se acomodar de uma forma em seu ser que não fosse doer tanto.

\- Por favor. – Ela deu espaço para que ele entrasse. Ela olhou e viu que Morgan já não estava mais ali e, estar a sós com Daryl a deixou feliz e ao mesmo tempo com um pouco de medo.

Carol foi a primeira a sentar e assim passou a observar como ele andava com as mãos no bolso olhando atentamente tudo em volta. Alguns minutos depois ele se virou e ela pode ver a mesma coisa que viu quando estavam na varanda, os ombros caídos como se estivesse carregando o mundo.

-Bem, bela casa.

-Hm, obrigada. – Sem saber muito o que dizer, ela apenas agradeceu e acenou com a cabeça.

-Carol, eu... – Ele suspirou. – Eu tenho tanta coisa para lhe dizer, mas agora parece que eu, merda. Eu não sou bom com as palavras e tanta coisa aconteceu, eu... Quando aquele lunático que se acha rei, me disse que você estava por perto, eu só queria te ver... Eu queria estar com você, olhar você, tocar em você. – Ele se aproximou e se sentou. – Eu te perdi tanto, tanto.

-Daryl... Eu sinto muito. – Ela colocou a testa em seu ombro e no mesmo instante sentiu seus dedos subirem pela sua nuca e se emaranharem em seu cabelo.

\- Eu também sinto muito. – Sua voz tremeu. – Eu sinto muito por não te procurar antes, por ser eu quem vai dividir minha dor com você, por tudo...tudo.

Carol escorregou para mais perto de Daryl e moveu sua cabeça para o pescoço dele. Ela não queria nunca mais sair daqui, de perto dele, do calor dele. E por mais que ela mentisse todos os dias que passaram sobre querer estar só, ela tinha a consciência de que enquanto ele andasse sobre a terra ela não estaria sozinha nunca, nem mesmo quando eles estivessem afastados.

\- Eu preciso lhe dizer o que aconteceu durante esse tempo em que você esteve longe.

\- Eu não quero saber, eu não preciso.

-Carol, por favor. – Sua voz tremeu. – Você precisa saber antes de qualquer coisa. – Daryl respirou fundo enquanto as lágrimas começavam a surgir novamente em seus olhos. –Eu nem sei como lhe dizer... Ainda dói tanto, e eu sei que vai doer em você também, mas eu preciso dizer. Você precisa saber.

\- O que aconteceu? – Ela estava alerta agora, apreensiva também. Será que algo havia acontecido com o grupo? Com Carl? Judith? – Diga-me Daryl. – Ela viu uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos dele e o mesmo nem se deu ao trabalho de secar.

\- Abe e... – Ele buscou forças do fundo da sua alma antes de continuar. – Abe e Gleen morreram.

E como ele esperava, ela desabou. Seu choro sofrido apareceu novamente desde a fazenda, e ele fez o que podia fazer, abraçou-a e a segurou até que acabasse. Ele se permitiu sentir e chorar com ela, e naquele fim de tarde, a única coisa que se podia ouvir era o choro de duas pessoas por aqueles que amavam.

Mas tarde, depois de se permitirem sentir aquela dor imensa. Daryl explicou a ela como tudo aconteceu e foi a vez de Carol segurá-lo enquanto ele chorava. Ela sabia que ele iria se culpar eternamente pelo que aconteceu com Gleen, mesmo todos dizendo que ele não teve culpa e a própria Maggie lhe dizendo isso. Era dele, era da natureza daquele Dixon carregar o peso do mundo nas costas. Era da natureza de Daryl Dixon carregar o sentimento de culpa, mesmo não sendo culpa dele.

\- Hey, olhe pra mim. – Ela levantou o rosto dele em suas mãos e secou as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. – Não foi culpa sua, Daryl. Entenda isso, NÃO FOI CULPA SUA!

\- Eu... Eu achei que se algo acontecesse seria comigo, e eu nunca tive a intenção, eu nunca imaginei que o Gleen... – Daryl tentava se explicar mais no fundo ele sabia que não havia explicação e ele não se perdoaria nunca.

\- Você fez tudo que podia, não era culpa sua, nunca foi. – Ela beijou seus olhos, sua bochecha, seu nariz, sua testa. Carol distribuiu beijos pelo seu rosto e o abraçou forte. – Está tudo bem, querido. Eu tenho você.

Eles ficaram mais algum tempo no sofá consolando um ao outro, até que não se podia ver nada além da escuridão. Calmamente Carol o deixou sentado e se levanto para ascender uma vela que estava próximo. Após isso, ela voltou para o seu lado e pegou sua mão, ficando em silêncio com ele até sentir que ele queria falar.

-Você está bem?

\- Uhum, tem que ser. – Carol sussurrou e ele apertou sua mão. – Hm... Para ficar mais romântico, talvez um jantar.

-Sim.

\- Eu sempre soube que você era um romântico. – Ela provocou tentando tirar um pouco aquela nevoa escura que pairava entre eles.

-Pare. – Ele resmungou sorrindo.

-Vou fazer algo para nós.

-Espere. – Ele puxou sua mão a fazendo olhar para ele. – Seria mais romântico se eu pedisse para jantar comigo mesmo sendo na sua casa e sabendo que você que fará o jantar?

-Sim. – Ela sorriu e ele viu seus olhos brilharem.

-Então, eu serei um idiota romântico por você. – Ela riu e ele entrelaçou seus dedos no dela. - Carol Peletier, você aceita jantar comigo?

-Sim, Daryl Dixon. – Ele se levantou para ficar no mesmo nível que ela.

Ela queria estar com ele assim, sempre tocando, sempre perto. A saudade que ela tinha dele e estava segurando dentro de si parecia ter explodido e agora, ela queria destruir qualquer barreira, qualquer distância que se colocasse entre eles.

A mulher subitamente o abraçou, envolvendo seus braços em seu pescoço e colando seu corpo o mais próximo que podia do dele. Era o abraço mais que merecido, era o abraço que ela precisava daqui para frente. Daryl abraçou a cintura dela e puxou mais para o seu corpo, dando-lhe um abraço de corpo inteiro.

Após alguns minutos nesta posição, Carol se afastou dos seus braços para fazer o jantar para ambos. A noite iria ser longa, e ela esperava que não acabasse tão cedo.

Carol acendeu algumas velas que ela havia na cozinha e colocou-as em cima da mesa antes de ir para os armários pegar algum alimento e preparar uma refeição descente para ambos. No fundo ela podia sentir seu olhar acompanhando-a pela cozinha, seguindo cada movimento seu. O silêncio era confortável agora depois que aquela nevoa de tristeza se desfez, e eles não sentiam nenhuma vontade de quebrar. Talvez Daryl pensasse o contrário, mas observá-la depois de muito tempo já estava de bom tamanho.

Ele não era muito falador e, ás vezes, agir também foi um problema ainda mais quando se tratava de Carol. Quando tudo aconteceu com Negan, o maior alivio da vida dele foi Carol não estar lá, ele não suportaria correr o risco de perdê-la daquela forma. Mas também, vendo como a vida neste mundo acaba em segundos, Daryl não queria perder mais nenhum segundo longe dela ou sem deixá-la saber o quanto ela significava para ele e hoje, depois de tanto tempo ele estava disposto a deixá-la saber de tudo mesmo que Carol não se sentisse da mesma forma por ele.

\- Bem, se você continuar me comendo com os olhos deste jeito a comida vai ficar completamente sem graça. – Carol riu e mesmo de costas para ele, ela sabia que o homem estava completamente corado.

\- Q-que?

-Estou sentindo seus olhos queimando nas minhas costas, Dixon. – Rindo, ela continuou fazendo seu trabalho com os vegetais, enquanto ouviu apenas um resmungo vindo do arqueiro.

Bem, algumas coisas nunca mudam entre eles e, provoca-lo era uma dessas coisas. Carol provocaria ou iria fazer algum comentário malicioso e Daryl iria corar como sempre fez. No início, ela pensou que essa familiaridade que viria junto com ele iria lhe causar pânico e vontade de fugir novamente, mas agora, Carol sabia que havia perdido ele de uma forma que nem ela mesmo conseguia medir.

Depois do jantar pronto, Daryl ajudou Carol a pôr a mesa e finalmente os dois puderam desfrutar do jantar. Eles não conversaram muito, talvez todas as palavras que haviam para ser ditas já haviam sido ditas algumas horas atrás e as últimas da noite estavam reservadas para mais tarde.

Na hora de lavar os pratos Daryl a ajudou secando a louça, e notando ele mais atentamente ela pode notar que algo havia acontecido com seu ombro, que ele estava bem mais magro do que da última vez e mais pensativo também.

\- O que está te incomodando?

-Nada...bem, quer dizer, não é grande coisa sabe. – Ele guardou o ultimo prato e se encostou no armário.

-Você pode me dizer, Daryl.

\- Eu sei que sim, mas... Olha, naquele dia que estávamos ajoelhados na frente daquele psicopata, bem, qualquer um poderia morrer... – Ele engoliu em seco enquanto ela o olhava atentamente. – Eu estava aliviado por você não estar ali, mas também estava com medo. Medo de não voltar para você, de morrer sem dizer... – Daryl suspirou e levantou seu olhar. – Medo de morrer sem dizer o quanto eu te amo.

Ele entendia que era muito para ela, e sabia que seus olhos arregalados não necessariamente representavam má coisa. Caramba, era muito para ele também, mas certas coisas haviam sido adiadas demais e ele não podia ter medo agora porque mesmo que nada mudasse, ela pelo menos iria saber caso ele não pudesse chegar a demostrar mais o quanto a amava.

-Eu entendo que isso é muito para você, mas eu te amo. – Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, mas depois voltou a olhar para seu rosto. – Merle, deve estar se revirando em seu tumulo neste momento, mas eu não me importo porque antes eu nunca tive alguém que eu amasse, e no fundo eu acho que sempre soube. Todos sabem, talvez até mesmo Merle sabia, mas quando eu estava lá vendo a cabeça das pessoas da minha família sendo esmagada eu pensei que poderia ter sido eu, até mesmo você. E se fosse eu, você nunca ouviria da minha boca o quanto eu te amo e o quanto você é importante para mim, e se fosse você... Bem, seria a maior dor da minha vida e eu me arrependeria pelo resto dos meus dias por ter olhado para você por tanto tempo, por ter olhado para os teus olhos tanto tempo e ter sido covarde para caralho pra não dizer nada.

De fato, era muito, mas era o suficiente. Ela o amava mais do que amava si mesma, mas havia tanta coisa em jogo... Antes havia tanta coisa em jogo. Agora, neste momento só havia os dois e seus sentimentos colocados a prova. Ela queria dizer para ele que o amava também, mas sua voz parecia sumir.

\- Merda, talvez você nem se sinta da mesma forma e eu sou capaz de entender isso, mas eu ainda continuarei amando você. Você é... Você é a melhor parte de mim e eu não sei quando eu passei a te olhar como mulher e não somente mais como amiga, mas eu não consigo mais guardar isso pra mim. Eu já quase te perdi tantas vezes e já não sei quantas vidas ainda me resta das nove que eu tenho, mas depois de tudo eu não poderia mais perder nem um segundo além de todo esse tempo que perdi sem dizer a você que eu te amo. Eu te amo.

Ela ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar que estava antes mesmo dele começar a falar, a única coisa que havia mudado e ele podia notar era algumas lágrimas não derramadas em seus olhos. Ele prometeu para si mesmo que não iria ter medo, não mais, porém aquele silêncio era indecifrável, agonizante. O velho Daryl iria fugir, na verdade, o velho Daryl nunca chegaria a dizer essas palavras para ela, ele era covarde demais para isso. Mas uma coisa que o caçador havia aprendido era que o tempo nunca seria suficiente para esperar o depois.

Carol deu um passo em direção a ele, suas pernas ainda vacilantes depois de tudo que havia ouvido. E assim foi, um passo após o outro até que ela estivesse alguns centímetros de distância de um Daryl Dixon claramente nervoso. Ela levantou a mão e escovou seu cabelo do rosto dele deixando seus dedos roçar levemente a pele do seu rosto.

\- Só para você saber, eu amei você primeiro. – E antes que ele pudesse responder suas palavras, ela fechou os olhos e encostou seus lábios no dele.

Foi completamente inesperado, e ele não pode deixar de sorrir em seus lábios depois da sua declaração. O fez lembrar da prisão, do tempo em que eles tiveram um pouco de paz por um tempo e de quão próximos eles chegaram.

Daryl abraçou a cintura dela com um de seus braços e com a outra mão emaranhou pelos seus cabelos platinados segurando-a mais próximo. Carol já havia imaginado esse momento tantas vezes, mas nada se comparava a isso, ao agora. Seus lábios rachados ainda se moviam junto com os dela com ternura, amor, carinho. Ninguém diria que o caipira rude fosse tão doce, mas ela sim, Carol sempre soube.

-Eu te amo. – Recuperando o folego, Carol encostou sua testa na dele. – Bem, não é que o Dixon pode ser doce e romântico quando ele quer. – Eles riram juntos depois de tanto tempo.

-Pare, mulher. – O caçador estava vermelho até a ponta das orelhas, mas ainda assim se inclinou para dar mais um beijo em sua amada.

* * *

 **Então, o que acharam? Pfvr, comentem,okay?! É muito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey bonitas, eu aqui de novo! Quero muito agradecer a todos os elogios que me deram pela fanfic aqui e no twitter. Quero muito agradecer a esse bolinho maravilhoso que é a Tata, pois ela me ajudou muito, muito mesmo. Bem, a música da vez é Like I can do Sam Smith. Espero muito que gostem, boa leitura._**

* * *

 _He could be a sinner, or a gentleman_

 _He could be your preacher, when your soul is damned_

 _He could be your lawyer on a witness stand but_

 _He'll never love you like I can, can_

 _He could be a stranger, you gave a second glance_

 _He could be your trophy, of a one night stand_

 _He could have your humour, but I don't understand cause_

 _He'll never love you like I can, can, can_

 _Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?_

 _When mine is the heart and the salt to the soul_

 _There may be lovers who hold out their hands but_

 _He'll never love you like I can, can, can_

 _He'll never love you like I can, can_

Beijá-la era tudo que Daryl queria agora. Parecia que ele estava querendo apagar todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos e ele nunca se quer tocou seus lábios no dela agora. Depois que começaram a se beijar na pequena cozinha da casa, Carol o levou para sala e lá eles continuaram com seus beijos desesperados e apaixonados.

Daryl podia sentir seu corpo se aquecer a cada toque, a cada beijo, a cada sussurro que vinha da mulher que amava e isso estava começando a sair um pouco do controle. Eles estavam deitados no sofá, o caçador estava deitado por cima da mulher entre suas pernas, apoiando-se com os braços ao lado da cabeça dela para não a esmagar com se peso. Já Carol, a mulher estava mais do que satisfeita em ter o caçador por cima dela e cada vez mais o puxava para perto.

As coisas estavam começando a esquentar quando beijos não eram mais suficientes. O casal começou a explorar o corpo um do outro com as mãos e foi neste momento em que perceberam que a sala não era o melhor lugar para ficarem juntos como inicialmente eles tinham pensado.

-Daryl, - Carol começou a falar, mas parou quando sentiu a mão de Daryl subindo por dentro da sua blusa enquanto sua boca explorava seu pescoço. – querido. – Ela gemeu puxando levemente seus fios castanhos.

-Hm?

\- Nós precisamos... – Ela foi interrompida quando o homem invadiu a boca dela com a língua em um beijo de tirar o folego. Ela tirou forças do fundo da sua alma, colocou as mãos no ombro do belo homem de olhos azuis e o empurrou levemente. – Daryl, precisamos ter calma.

Daryl afastou seu rosto do dela para olhá-la, mas não saiu correndo como ela imaginava. Ela tinha medo de que ele levasse isso como uma rejeição, mas cada minuto que ela ficava com esse " novo " Daryl ela se surpreendia mais.

\- Eu te machuquei? – Ela viu preocupação em seu rosto. Não era preocupação por ela ter o afastado, mas sim preocupação com o bem-estar dela. Por que, para ele era sempre _ela_.

\- Não, meu amor, claro que não.

\- Então o que foi? Você não quer, estamos indo muito rápido? Bem, eu não me importo se você quiser parar e bem, ir com calma. – Ele falou a última parte realçando a palavra calma e soou de forma engraçada. Carol riu e tirou uma mexa de cabelo do seu rosto.

\- Não, eu não quero ir devagar. Está tudo perfeito, mesmo. Porém, eu acho que nós poderíamos terminar isto em um lugar mais protegido e mais confortável, hum?

\- Porra, tanto faz mulher. – Ele voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo antes, beijar o pescoço e qualquer outra parte exposta da mulher que amava.

\- O senhor não costumava ser tão rápido antes, Dixon.

\- Você não faz ideia do quanto eu posso ser rápido. – Ele se levantou num piscar de olhos, jogando-a por cima do ombro como um homem das cavernas e caminhando pelo corredor que daria ao único quarto da casa.

Inicialmente Carol gritou quando ele a tirou do sofá, mas depois estava rindo até que lágrimas se alojassem nos cantos de seus olhos. Ela amava esse homem, e mesmo com ele a colocando no ombro como um saco de batatas ela não mudaria nadinha do homem que ela ama, nem um pedaço.

\- Você sabe, a visão da sua bunda deste ângulo não favorece muito, mas em compensação eu posso apertá-la mais facilmente. – Dizendo isto, Carol apertou a bunda dele e viu seu caçador saltar.

\- Mantenha suas mãos longe do meu traseiro, mulher. – Ela gargalhou mais.

Ele não poderia deixar de rir com essa mulher, mesmo envergonhado. Daryl sentia que ele em menos de 24 horas havia sorrido mais do que ele fez em sua vida toda, e isso ele devia a esta mulher, sua mulher.

Chegando ao quarto, Daryl a colocou no chão. O quarto era modesto, antiquado como o resto da casa, mas claramente confortável. Havia uma cama com dossel com duas cômodas ao lado, um armário de madeira rústico e uma poltrona próxima a janela – claramente o local em que Carol vigiava.

Naquele momento ele se perguntou como ela conseguiu estar tão só neste mundo. Sem alguém ajudá-la na vigia, sem alguém para acompanhar e cobrir suas costas em alguma corrida que fizesse em busca de mantimentos... Sem alguém para quem voltar. No período antes da prisão, ele achava que estaria bem sozinho e que não precisava de ninguém, mas depois ele viu que estar em grupo era bom. Estar em número era bom, principalmente quando você tinha um motivo para voltar, um motivo para estar vivo a cada santo dia que passava.

\- Daryl, está tudo bem?

\- Sim, claro que sim. – Ele sacodiu a cabeça para espantar seus pensamentos, ele não queria estragar aquele momento com suas perguntas tolas. Eles poderiam falar sobre isso depois. – Bem, aonde estávamos? – Sorrindo ele se aproximou dela.

\- Acho que você sabe bem. – Ela envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e ficou na ponta do pé para beijá-lo.

Caminhando até a cama sem se separar um segundo se quer, Carol e Daryl estavam se livrando das roupas já pelo caminho. Quando ela encostou sua perna na cama, eles pararam e ele se afastou para olhar no fundo dos olhos dela.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Toda a certeza do mundo. – Carol passou a mão pelos ombros nus de Daryl e colocou seu rosto no pescoço dele para sentir seu cheiro.

Para ele a sensação de tê-la em seus braços ainda era muito nova, mas ele nunca havia se sentido assim antes. Ela o abraçou forte e sorriu em seu pescoço.

-Você pode me tocar, sabe. – Ele parecia uma estátua e ela fez questão de dizer para que ficasse mais claro do que já estava.

 _"Depois de toda tempestade sempre vem a calmaria "_ E era desta forma que Carol estava vendo ambos. No início, as coisas começaram a se desenvolver rapidamente como se não pudessem perder mais nenhum segundo. Ao contrário da forma que ele a segurava quando estavam na sala, Daryl parecia hesitante em fazer qualquer movimento. Não somente ele estava hesitante, ela também estava, mas Carol era mais aberta para as sensações do Daryl, sempre foi.

Ele não era romântico e nenhuma merda assim, não era carinhoso e nem o homem mais gentil do mundo. Mas ele queria ser para ela, por que ela merecia isso. Carol merecia ser bem tratada, ser amada. Talvez ele não seja o homem perfeito pra essa função, mas era ele quem ela queria, ele quem ela havia escolhido e ele não iria jamais decepcioná-la.

Com calma, ele começou subindo as mãos pela cintura e depois pelas costas dela, seus lábios roçando levemente sua orelha enquanto dizia palavras doces. Ela suspirou e virou o rosto para encontrar sua boca, sua mão se enroscando no cabelo comprido dele e puxando-o para mais perto.

Aos poucos, Carol sentiu seu corpo ser inclinado e no fim, estava deitada sobre uma superfície macia. Daryl a olhava com tanto amor, com tanto carinho que ela queria que o tempo parasse para eu ela pudesse ter para sempre aquele olhar.

Ele abaixou eu rosto e desceu distribuindo beijos pelo seu pescoço chegando em seus seios, lá ele olhou para uma cicatriz e passou o dedo levemente. Daryl odiava tanto o homem que a feriu, tanto. Ele se perguntava como alguém tinha coragem de machucar uma mulher, como alguém tinha coragem de machucar Carol.

Ela sabia que não era intencional, mas o olhar que ele estava enquanto passava a mão na cicatriz que tinha em seu seio a deixou envergonhada, ela sentiu aquele sentimento que atravessava seu corpo quando ela ia no hospital e os médicos a olhavam cientes da forma que ela adquiriu os ferimentos. Envergonhada, Carol fechou os olhos enquanto lágrimas se formavam por trás de suas pálpebras e levantou os braços para abraçar-se de uma forma que ele não pudesse ver as imperfeições de sua pele.

\- Carol, não. – Daryl reparou quando ela fechou os olhos e juntou os braços ao corpo. _Merda, ele era um idiota!_

Ele sabia que aquilo ainda a feria, a machucava muito. Ele era um idiota, total idiota. Provavelmente ela pensou que ele estava com pena pela forma em que seu olhar se paralisou na marca, mas não era verdade. Nunca foi. Ele jamais teria pena dela, ele sabia o que era esse sentimento e ela não era digna de pena. Carol era uma mulher forte, uma mulher que venceu o abuso e lutou por sua filha. Carol merecia tudo, menos pena.

\- Querida, olhe pra mim. Por favor. – Ele puxou os braços que ela usava para se cobrir. – Não faça isso, anjo. – Carol finalmente cedeu, abrindo os olhos e relaxando os braços.

-Sophia era bebê e em uma noite ela sentia cólicas, Ed queria que eu a fizesse parar de alguma forma. Ele estava muito irritado e era minha culpa, eu tentei, mas ela sentia muita dor... – Sua voz estava embargada e ele queria que ela parasse, mas sentia que ela precisava falar. - Depois que ela dormiu, ele usou um estilete e... Bem, você sabe. Foi a noite que eu mais tive medo na vida, eu podia ter morrido e minha pequena Soph ficaria na mão daquele homem.

\- Ele era um filho da puta! A cada dia que passa eu o odeio mais. – Daryl rosnou e encostou sua cabeça no vão de seus seios para se acalmar.

-Eu também... – Sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

\- Mas Carol, você é linda. – Ele a olhou com adoração e ela sentiu seu coração se encher de amor novamente. – Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi, e eu sinceramente não sei o que você viu em um caipira grosso como eu, mas eu também tenho marcas e você sabe disso. Eu te amo e eu amo cada parte de você, mulher.

Ele precisava dizer a ela o quando ela era linda, e porra... ela era linda pra caralho, com suas cicatrizes e tudo. Nada tiraria dos seus olhos a beleza que aquela mulher carregava em seu corpo, dentro e fora. Após sua declaração, ele levantou o rosto para encontrar sua boca e a beijou com tudo que tinha.

Carol sentiu a língua de Daryl pedindo passagem na costura de seus lábios e ela concedeu passagem. Sua língua percorreu a boca dela conhecendo cada centímetro que podia, e quando finalmente ele encostou sua língua na dela parecia que algo mais havia se acendido dentro dele. Suas mãos subiram rapidamente por suas costas para remover o sutiã que ela usava, indo logo em seguida acariciar seus seios. A mulher suspirou em sua boca e desceu suas mãos para retirar sua calça e a dele.

Quando as últimas peças de roupa que os separavam foi retirada, ela podia senti-lo duro contra sua perna e esfregou-se nele em busca de mais. Daryl rosnou quando ela se esfregou nele e seu membro encostou em sua intimidade. Ele desceu sua mão entre os corpos e tocou sua intimidade com seus dedos calejados. Ela estava pronta pra ele e seu membro já doía de tanto esperar para estar dentro dela.

Puxando-a pelas coxas para mais perto dele, Daryl guiou seu membro para sua entrada e gemeu alto quando finalmente se enterrou dentro dela. Ele esperou alguns segundos para ela se acostumar e quando ela lhe olhou e assentiu ele começou a se mover.

Sua experiência com sexo nunca foi boa, mas ela definitivamente poderia começar a amar isso com Daryl. Ele era paciente com ela respeitando seu tempo para se adaptar com seu tamanho e foi carinhoso a partir do momento que começou a se mover. Em sua primeira vez, Carol sentiu dor e depois com Ed ela nem precisava descrever o quanto as coisas eram doloridas, mas com Daryl era diferente. Apesar de sentir um pouco de dor quando ele entrou nela, ela sabia que aquilo logo passaria e que no fim, ela estaria gemendo alto o seu nome.

Eles começaram a se movimentar devagar, mas logo o ritmo foi aumentando e com isso o volume de seus gemidos também. Daryl estava se sentindo um virgem em sua primeira transa, porque gemia intensamente e estava se segurando muito para não vir cedo demais como seu corpo queria. Ele nunca havia se sentindo desta maneira e tudo estava sendo tão intenso. Carol sentia seu corpo a mil, como se fosse explodir de tanto prazer. Seus gemidos poderiam atrair uma horda de caminhantes, mas quem disse que ela se importava? Nada para ela além desta cama e deste homem importava mais.

O que eles tinham era além de ser carnal, e jamais seria somente isso. Havia sentimento e sempre existiu, ambos sabiam disso, mas eram cegos o suficiente para acreditar que era somente algo amigável. Era amor, era paixão.

Carol gemia intensamente seu nome e ele não podia mais aguentar. Ele já estava em seu ápice a muito tempo e era apenas uma questão de tempo para ele vir.

-Carol, eu... Eu preciso... – Sua voz estava rouca e um pouco desconexa, sua visão já começava a ficar turva e ele podia sentir seu corpo começar a tremer enquanto a onda de prazer se aproximava.

\- Não segure, venha comigo meu amor. Venha comigo... – Sua voz era repleta de luxúria, e após ouvir isto ele se permitiu vir. Depois de senti-lo liberar-se dentro dela, Carol veio logo em seguida com um gemido alto e sentindo seu corpo tremer com o intenso orgasmo que acabava de ter.

Daryl estava com o corpo completamente relaxado e ofegante em cima dela. Ela estava ofegante também, e a busca por ar com ele em cima dela era mais difícil, mas por outro lado, sentir seu peso completamente em cima de seu corpo a fez se acalmar mais rapidamente.

Ele estava suado e podia sentir o corpo dela da mesma forma, quente e molhado. Depois de controlar sua respiração, ele rolou para o lado puxando-a com ele.

-Deus, Porra... Por que diabos não fizemos isso antes, mulher?! Essa é a sensação mais foda que eu já senti na vida. – Ela gargalhou e apoio em seu peito para olhá-lo.

-Bem, eu convidei você para transar antes, mas você apenas me mandou parar.

-A partir de agora eu nunca mandarei você parar. – Ele sorriu e rapidamente seu rosto ia mudando para um tom mais rosa.

Pela primeira vez em meses ela dormiu assim que o sono a chamou. Daryl, apesar de cansado, ele continuou acordado velando seu sono enquanto pode antes de também se render e acompanhar a amada.

Eles tinham muito o que conversar e ambos sabiam disso, mas isso poderia ficar para depois, para outro momento. A felicidade e o amor haviam finalmente chegado para esses dois e iria ser quase um crime tirar isso deles.

Eles eram merecedores desse momento, desse descanso que a vida estava dando a eles depois de tanta dor. Longe dali e em outro plano, tampando os olhos de uma menininha com os cabelos loiros, um homem sorria orgulhoso e feliz pelo seu _little brother_.

 _\- Tio Merle, eu quero ver a mamãe e o Daryl. Eles estão bem? Eles estavam fazendo uns barulhos estranhos. – O homem riu e beijou os cabelos da menina._

 _\- Porra, eles estão muito bem. Eles estão mais do que bem, peach. Vamos, está na nossa hora._

O homem e a menina caminharam de mãos dadas para longe, deixando para trás um casal adormecido e apaixonado.

* * *

 **Bem, o final foi uma completa surpresa pra mim também e surgiu aleatoriamente, porém, acho que ele não poderia vir em melhor hora. Scrr, eu tô chorando até agora e dava tudo pra ver a cara de vocês. Talvez, para alguns não façam sentido, mas pra mim Merle e Sophia estão olhando pra eles dois lá de cima.. enfim, CARYL IS REAL! Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam hein, beijinhos 3 Inté.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey Floreees! Bem, mais um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês. E é com ele que eu começo a me despedir de vocês, porque essa fanfic chegou ao fim. Hoje a música do capitulo é Never Let me Go da Lana Del Rey. Essa música é especia música deste capítulo de hoje, porque foi com ela que eu comecei a idealizar a fanfic.**

* * *

 _" If you love me hardcore, then don't walk away_

 _It's a game boy_

 _I don't wanna play_

 _I just wanna be yours_

 _Like I always say_

 _Never let me go "_

Naquela manhã quando acordou Carol sentia-se muito aquecida por um par de braços fortes a envolvendo e um ótimo travesseiro humano. Ela esfregou seu rosto no pescoço dele e deu um beijo lá.

\- Bom dia, mulher. – Ele beijou o topo da sua cabeça e começou a passear suas mãos pelo corpo dela.

\- Bom dia. – Ela subiu mais em seu corpo e já podia sentir a ereção matinal do caçador.

\- Bem, eu já estou começando o dia de uma forma muito bem e espero que continue bem assim.

Ele rolou com ela na cama, deixando-a por baixo e começando a distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço. Carol acariciava seus cabelos castanhos enquanto seu homem a acariciava de outra forma. Satisfeito de beijar o pescoço e os seios expostos da mulher, Daryl a beijou na boca.

-Hey, precisamos conversar. – A mulher murmurou contra a boca de um caçador bem apressadinho.

-Porra. Sério, Carol? – Afastando-se incrédulo ele olhou pra ela. – A conversa pode esperar. – Ele voltou a beijar seu corpo novamente e foi descendo os beijos pela sua barriga.

\- Daryl, sério... – A mulher segurava e acariciava o cabelo dele enquanto ele ria contra sua barriga e começava a mordiscar.

\- Ei, posso fazer uma coisa?

\- O quê? – Ele levantou a cabeça tão rápido da sua barriga que ela se assustou.

\- Você confia em mim?

\- Claro que sim.

-Então eu posso fazer uma coisa que eu quero fazer? – Seu rosto estava mais vermelho que um pimentão, mas ele continuava olhando-a como uma criança que mal podia esperar pra saber o que havia ganhado de natal.

\- Sim, faça. Seja lá o que você quer fazer. – Ela sorriu do grande sorriso que ele deu, e ela sabia que aquele homem a tinha na palma da mão.

Daryl sempre ouviu seu irmão se gabar sobre como era ir para baixo em uma mulher e fazê-la esquecer do próprio nome. Ele não colocava muita fé em Merle, pois era cada merda que saia da boca do seu irmão... Mas agora, ele tinha curiosidade de saber como era, tinha curiosidade de saber o quão mais ele poderia dar prazer a ela. Na noite anterior em que estiveram juntos, vê-la chegar ao ápice foi a uma das coisas mais maravilhosas que ele viu naquela mulher. Havia tantas coisas que ele amava sobre ela, que ele achava lindo sobre ela e nela. O rubor que se espalhou pelas maçãs do seu rosto, seus lábios semiabertos, seus olhos rolando para trás. Era tudo tão bonito, e ele queria mais. Ele queria fazer mais isso, queria muito mais.

Ele tinha certeza que após ela ter deixado ele tinha um sorriso idiota estampado em seu rosto, e ele não se envergonhava dele. Ele rapidamente deu um selinho em seus lábios e foi beijando sua barriga e abrindo suas pernas.

-Querido, o que está fazendo?

\- Shi, relaxe. – Sua voz estava confiante e ela se perguntava da onde surgiu tanta confiança.

Ele beijou o interior da sua coxa e a ouviu suspirar. Ele estava coberto pelo lençol, mas ela ainda podia ver seus movimentos e agora, provavelmente já sabia o que ele iria fazer.

Carol, estava um pouco nervosa sobre o que Daryl iria fazer, mas estava se permitindo confiar nele. Ela sabia o que era, mas não esperava que um homem gostasse de fazer isso em uma mulher. Para Carol, um homem não iria para baixo em uma mulher sem que ela pedisse ou ele quisesse algo em troca, ela sempre viveu vendo sexo oral como uma coisa que desse nojo aos homens. Daryl havia pedido sua permissão e ido de bom grado, talvez ele não sentisse nojo como tantos homens ou ela devesse recompensá-lo por isso depois.

Daryl não sabia muito o que fazer, até por que suas experiências com sexo eram quase nulas, mas ao olhar para a intimidade dela já pronta para ele, tudo que ele mais queria era prová-la, sentir seu gosto. Ele a provocou com os dedos, antes de finalmente colocar sua boca e prová-la.

A mulher se contorcia e gemia em cima do colchão. Ela nunca tinha se sentido daquela forma e tudo era muito novo para ela também e no início a assustou, mas agora ela só podia pensar em outras loucuras e surpresas mais que o tímido homem pelo qual se apaixonou guardava dentro de si.

\- Porra... Daryl. Jesus... – Ela se aproximava do seu ápice e ele ainda a devorava com avidez.

Carol segurou firme nos cabelos de Daryl com uma mão e a outra agarrou os lençóis da cama. Seu corpo se arqueava e ela não conseguia mais controlar suas palavras, suas ações, seus gemidos. Seu orgasmo se aproxima, e era quase tão intenso quanto ao que ela havia tido na noite passada.

\- Não pare, por favor, não pare. – Daryl sentiu a pressão em seus cabelos aumentar e considerou aquilo como algo bom, ela estava gostando.

Seus gemidos e grunhidos o incentivava, e ele deu um sorriso de canto. Talvez ele não fosse ruim nessas coisas, e sinceramente, ele estava gostando bastante de ir pra baixo em uma mulher. Ele se sentia poderoso, o homem mais foda da terra e para alguns isso poderia soar de forma arrogante e egocêntrica, mas ele estava feliz de ver em Carol o olhar que ele havia visto na outra noite. Êxtase, amor, desejo e prazer.

Não demorou muito para que ela chegasse ao seu ápice gritando o nome dele. Daryl ficou alguns segundos sentados aos seus pés, mas depois se juntou a ela no topo da cama. Seu olhar mostrava claramente que ela havia gostado, mas de alguma forma aquele silêncio o deixava aflito.

\- O que foi? Você está bem?

\- Sim, nossa. Apenas surpresa e recuperando o fôlego, mas eu estou mais do que bem.

\- Surpresa?

-Bem, não é todo dia que tem um homem querendo ir para baixo em você. E para mim, os homens não gostavam muito destas coisas.

\- Um homem nunca... Nenhuma vez? – Ele estava um pouco abismado agora. Para ele, era comum ver homens dizendo que haviam feito sexo oral com suas mulheres e ela dizer o contrário o deixou confuso.

\- Não, nenhuma vez.

-Bem, apenas azar deles, posso dizer que é algo definitivamente maravilhoso. – Carol olhou pra ele de forma estranha e ele logo acrescentou uma informação para deixá-la aliviada, caso ela esteja pensando que ele fazia isso em tudo quanto era mulher. – E se você quer saber, você foi a primeira mulher em que eu fiz isso.

-Bem, então foi uma ótima primeira vez para ambos. – Ela sorriu. – E talvez agora, seria bom, apenas para relembrar, fazermos novamente o que fizemos na noite passada.

-Oh, eu concordo. Eu disse que nunca mandaria você parar novamente. – Ela gargalhou junto com ele.

Talvez Daryl nunca reclamaria mais sobre ter uma cama fria e Carol jamais teria seu corpo congelando no próximo inverno. Eles queriam recuperar o tempo perdido, e era exatamente isso que eles iriam fazer naquela manhã.

Depois de estar mais do que satisfeita sexualmente, Carol precisava comer e apesar de nunca ter dormindo tão bem quanto na noite anterior, ela não estava com sono como Daryl. Ele havia ficado alguns minutos acordados, mas acabou se rendendo ao sono assim que Carol começou a acarinhar seus cabelos.

Levantando-se devagar para não o acordar, a mulher pegou a camisa do homem pelo caminho, vestiu-se e seguiu para a cozinha para fazer o café da manhã. Ela não ia a uma corrida a tempos, mas os suprimentos que Ezekiel e Morgan traziam para ela eram suficientes para fazer um bom café da manhã para ela e Daryl.

O reino era rico em frutas e ela agradecia bastante por isso, pois com as frutas o café da manhã podia ser um pouco além de ovos em pó e algumas outras coisas. Rapidamente, a mulher colocou os pratos e talheres na mesa, as frutas e o pão que ela havia feito recentemente na mesa. Foi até a dispensa e encontrou um pouco de carne que ela poderia juntar com os ovos e alguns grãos.

A casa era silenciosa, e apesar de saber que Daryl dormia no único quarto da casa, era um silêncio bom, nada se comparando ao silêncio esmagador que havia a alguns meses atrás quando ela vivia sua solidão. No fundo ela não queria que aquilo acabasse, mas tinha uma forte consciência de que aqueles momentos estavam perto de acabar.

Ela queria estar com ele, muito. Mas agora parando para pensar ela chegou à conclusão de que tudo aquilo que havia acontecido entre eles só iria piorar o que estava por vir. Ele iria voltar para o grupo, ela continuaria nesta antiga casa e tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Não era como se ela realmente quisesse isso, mas era o certo... sim, o mais certo. O grupo precisava dele. Judith, Carl, Rick, Maggie e o bebê, todos eles precisavam de Daryl para os manter a salvo, ajuda-los e colocar comida na mesa. Ela precisa dele como ar, sempre precisou, mas havia conseguido ficar longe antes e talvez isso não iria ser um problema agora. Pelo menos foi o que ela pensava.

Antes, os sentimentos existiam, mas não eram tão intensos como agora. Seu relacionamento com o caçador havia ultrapassado o campo de amor platônico e amizade, e se tornado de fato o amor de um homem e uma mulher. Antes ela nunca poderia sentir saudade do que nunca havia tido, mas agora... Sim, agora isso poderia ser usado pela sua própria mente contra ela.

Nada se comparava ao seu toque, nada chegava perto dos seus beijos, nada se comparava a sensação de ser amada por ele. Por que sempre foi ele, e agora seria cada vez mais.

Adiando os pensamentos por um momento e colocando o café que havia feito na mesa, Carol não resistiu ao impulso de ir acordar o homem que dormia pesadamente em sua cama. Caminhando calmamente para o quarto, a mulher subiu na cama devagar e se curvou para depositar um beijo nas costas largas do amado. Daryl suspirou em seu sono e Carol continuou a beijar suas costas, percorrendo todas as cicatrizes que o caçador carregava em seu corpo assim como ele fez com ela na primeira vez que fizeram amor.

Alguns minutos depois de começar a beijar suas costas, a mulher sentiu Daryl começar a despertar e ela se afastou um pouco para lhe dar espaço.

-Sabe, eu não dormia tão bem em anos. – A voz dele soava mais sonolenta do que ele realmente estava. – Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, pookie. – Daryl sorriu pelo apelido e puxou seu rosto para um breve beijo.

\- Você está com um gosto bom. – Ele a beijou novamente, e quando ela viu já estava deitada na cama com ele.

-Daryl, não. Eu fiz café para nós e eu tenho certeza que se continuarmos assim ele vai esfriar.

-Okay mulher. – Ele a soltou. – Eu preciso, uh, usar o banheiro antes.

-Vá, vou te esperar na cozinha. Fique à vontade. – Ambos se levantaram e foram seguindo seu caminho. – Tem toalhas no armário, caso você queira tomar um banho. – Carol gritou do corredor e continuou caminhando para a cozinha.

\- Tá.

Enquanto tomava banho no banheiro de Carol, Daryl se pegava pensando no que viria em seguida. Essas horas em que passou com ela foram as melhores horas da sua vida, e a ideia de estar longe dela quando o dia terminasse doía no fundo da sua alma.

Por mais que ele quisesse, ele sabia que isso não era uma decisão só dele. Ele poderia ir embora e a deixar aqui por que os outros também precisavam dele, mas ela precisava dele e por mais que ela não tenha dito isso ele sabia. O resto do grupo precisava dele, mas ele precisava dela, pois ela tinha feito o caminho para o seu coração e nunca mais deixado aquele espaço vazio.

Ele prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais a deixaria, mas no fundo ele tinha certeza que se ela o mandasse embora, que se ela pedisse para ele ir por que aquilo a faria feliz ele iria. Ele nunca deixaria de amá-la ou a abandonaria para sempre, mas ele iria... ele faria a sua vontade. Agora tudo seria mais difícil do que ele nunca esperou que fosse. Céus, ele poderia fazer amor com ela pelo resto da sua vida e nunca se cansaria disso. Ele nunca cansaria de olhar pra ela, de tocá-la... de tê-la em seus braços como ele teve a algumas horas atrás. Ir embora depois de finalmente poder estar com ela como ele desejou era pior do que qualquer coisa que ele poderia imaginar. Sempre doía estar afastado dela, mas agora Daryl tinha a consciência que seria pior do que foi das outras vezes.

As vezes o amor vem e a gente não sabe o nome, não sabe o que é. Quando o desvenda, ele toma conta do nosso ser como se fosse a energia mais forte da terra e depois que ele se acomoda uma vez, tirar era quase impossível. O amor tinha dessas coisas, era a melhor sensação que uma pessoa poderia ter em sua vida, mas também conseguia ser devastadora.

Saindo do chuveiro rapidamente, ele só queria estar com ela. Mesmo que fosse pelas últimas horas, mesmo que fosse uma despedida. Daryl colocou sua cueca e sua calça, não se importando em colocar o cinto que a firmava melhor em seu corpo. Parando na entrada da cozinha, ele ficou observando-a em silêncio por alguns segundos e não conseguindo se conter, foi ao encontro da sua amada, abraçando-a por trás.

\- Desculpe. – Daryl sussurrou em seu ouvido depois de senti-la saltar dentro de seus braços.

\- Não foi nada, eu estava distraída. – Carol podia sentir a tensão que irradiava do seu corpo e teve a certeza que ele estava pensando sobre a mesma coisa que ela. Os braços fortes do homem apertaram mais sua cintura possessivamente deixando-a tão perto do seu corpo quanto possível, seu rosto foi enterrado em seu pescoço e ela podia sentir sua respiração acelerar. – Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem, Daryl. – Respirando fundo, ela acariciou seus braços em volta dela, numa forma de acalmá-lo e acalmar a si mesma.

\- Eu te amo. – Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas quando ele disse aquilo. Daryl não era muito um homem de palavras, mas ela sentia-se feliz por ele dizer aquelas palavras mais uma vez para ela, e triste por saber que poderia ser a última vez que ela ouviria ele dizer tal coisa.

-Eu sei, eu também te amo. – Sua voz já estava embargada e um pouco engasgada pelo choro que segurava, ela sabia que ele notaria, mas ele não fez nenhuma menção sobre o assunto, ele apenas a segurou como ela queria que fizesse pelo resto da vida.

Em seus braços, ela sabia o quanto a sensação de segurança era boa e no fundo, ela também sabia que quando ele fosse ela iria perder isso. Ela tinha a sensação de que ele pensava da mesma forma e por isso estava agarrado ao seu corpo com tanta força, mas agora, ela precisava mais dele do que ele podia imaginar. A solidão podia fazer bem para alguns, mas para ela, era fácil dizer que estaria perdendo sua mente em um breve momento. Afasta-lo era o melhor, para ele e para todos. Ela sabia que para ela não seria o melhor, pois o melhor ela estava vivendo com ele agora, mas ela poderia viver com isso. A única coisa com a qual ela não iria conseguir viver é perde-lo, perde-lo principalmente sabendo que foi por uma falta de ação dela, por uma fraqueza sua.

Daryl sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Carol e provavelmente era a mesma coisa que se passava na sua cabeça, e por mais que ele quisesse sacudi-la e dizer a ela para parar de pensar ele não podia fazer isso porque ele também pensava. Ele precisava ser forte para ela, precisa ser forte para conseguir colocar na cabeça dela que o melhor para ela era estar novamente com sua família e que o melhor para eles eram estar juntos. Fechando os olhos e sentindo seu cheiro mais uma vez, ele beijou sua cabeça e afrouxou seus braços que envolviam a cintura dela.

-Pare de pensar nisso. – Carol virou em seus braços e ele beijou sua testa dessa vez. – Vamos tomar café, falaremos depois.

-Vamos.

Ambos se sentaram na mesa e começaram a comer. Apesar de não ter fome, as coisas estavam muito mecânicas e a comida era apenas um pretexto para manter a boca fechada. Ambos sabiam que alguém teria que começar a falar, mas ninguém queria começar algo eu poderia terminar com isso, com o que estava acontecendo com eles agora.

O silêncio já estava ficando constrangedor e pior, era notável que eles estavam evitando olhar um para o outro. Daryl já estava se sentindo mal antes, e agora, com Carol evitando olhar em seus olhos estava ficando pior ainda. Ele se arrumou na cadeira e coçou a garganta para chamar a atenção dela, quando Carol o olhou ele já podia ver lágrimas não derramadas em seus olhos, mas isso era inevitável, então ele preferiu começar.

-Você pensa em voltar comigo? – Ele a viu engolir em seco.

\- Daryl, você sabe... eu não posso.

\- Sim, você pode. – Sua voz era baixa, mas ela entendia claramente o que ele dizia. – O seu lugar é com a gente, com a sua família.

\- Eu não posso mais defender a minha família. – Ela disse entre os dentes. – Eu sou um fardo.

\- Você nunca foi um fardo. – Ele passou a mão no rosto, cansado. A conversa mal havia começado e ele já se sentia completamente cansado.

\- Agora eu sou.

-Pare de falar assim, por favor.

\- Eu não posso defender a minha família, eu não posso defender as pessoas que eu amo e essa é a mais pura verdade.

\- Ninguém quer que você nos proteja, ninguém quer que você mate por nós. Você não precisa fazer algo assim para puxar o seu peso.

\- E eu vou fazer o que em um momento que eu precisar defender Carl, Jude, você... Eu faço o que Daryl? Finjo que não estou vendo e deixo todos vocês morrerem? – Levantando-se bruscamente, Carol começou a tirar a mesa enquanto falava. - E quando eu precisar me defender, eu espero você vir se matar por mim? – Ela se encostou na pia olhou para ele. – Eu assisto você arriscar sua vida e morrer na minha frente por algo que EU deveria fazer e não fiz?

\- Bem, se eu tiver que fazer isso eu farei. – Ele levantou também. – Se eu tiver que arriscar a minha vida para salvar você ou qualquer um da NOSSA FAMILIA eu farei.

\- Bem, eu não vou voltar. Então considere menos uma pessoa pela qual você terá que arriscar sua vida.

\- Olha, - Ele suspirou. – se o problema é voltar, se é estar com todos os outros, eu posso ficar. Eu posso ficar aqui com você, apenas nós dois. Eles vão entender.

\- Você não pode ficar.

\- O que? – Daryl estava incrédulo, e agora com um pouco de raiva. – Por que não?

\- Você não pode ficar, Daryl. Eles precisam de você, todos eles. E agora, principalmente a Maggie.

\- Pare, não use isso como desculpa! – Sua voz agora já estava elevada agora e ele sentia raiva no momento. Não raiva dela, raiva das coisas que ela estava falando.

\- Não é desculpa, por favor. Daryl, eu não posso fazer isso... mesmo não voltando, ter você aqui é... – Ela suspirou pesadamente.- Você não pode ficar.

\- Você não pode fazer isso comigo de novo, Carol. Não é mais fácil dizer que você não quer, que estar sozinha é o que VOCÊ quer?

\- Não é o que eu quero, é o que eu preciso Daryl. E eu não espero que você entenda, mas é o necessário para todos nós.

-Todos nós? Como você pode dizer o que é necessário para gente? – Ela podia ver traços do antigo Daryl, do caipira grosso e impulsivo, mas ela sabia que ele nunca iria machucá-la e tudo isso também não a assustava por que ela sabia que ele precisava dizer o que ele estava sentindo, o que ele guardou tanto tempo dentro dele. – O necessário para gente é ter você de volta, por que você é parte de nós e todos nós te amamos. Nós precisamos de você Carol, eu preciso de você.

\- Vocês vivem bem sem mim... – Sua voz saiu como um sussurro, enquanto a mulher se abraçava. Ela se sentia tão pequena naquele momento, tão sozinha... Da mesma forma que se sentia quando ele não estava lá, da mesma forma que ela se sentia quando estava longe de seus braços. – Você vive bem sem mim... Vai viver.

Ela sabia que ia ser assim quando chegasse a hora, e foi por isso que todas as outras vezes ela preferiu não se despedir. Quando Rick a abandonou ela foi sem reclamar, porque doeria menos do que se despedir dele e saber que ele não a deixaria ir tão fácil. No momento em ele a encontrou no escuro próximo ao carro logo depois do Terminus, ela inicialmente não sabia o que fazer, se iria ou não embora, porém hoje ela sabe que se ele não tivesse impedido e eles não tivesse ido atrás daquele carro com a cruz branca ela iria ir embora e, faria isso sem se despedir por que assim doeria menos. Bem, em Alexandria não foi diferente... Ela tentou, ela inicialmente fingiu ser quem ela não era e isso era um passo necessário para o recomeço, mas depois tudo foi se tornando uma bola de neve. Carol se envolveu com o Tobin para continuar mentindo para si mesma, para continuar achando que tudo estava normal e que ela não precisava dizer aquilo a ninguém, mas tudo foi evoluindo e ficando cada vez pior até que chegou o dia que ela teve que ir embora.

Ela pensou em Daryl, claro que sim, mas para ela ele não iria sofrer tanto pois ela já tinha começado a afasta-lo a muito tempo. E se ela fosse sem se despedir ele não iria sofrer tanto, ele não iria querer que ela ficasse e ele poderia continuar sendo feliz sem ela esquecendo-a de sua mente como um breve borrão. A mulher sabia que ele em algum momento correspondeu seu amor, mesmo não dizendo, mas como alguém poderia amar alguém como ela? Uma mulher que matou uma criança, uma mulher que matava a sangue frio sem se importar com nada. Ela não era mais capaz de fazer isso, de matar sem hesitar. Carol não era mais capaz de escolher que iria morrer e viver, de matar pelas pessoas que ela amava e ter que correr o risco de um dia ter o sangue deles em suas mãos por omissão. Carol não queria ver as pessoas que ela amava morrer, ela não aguentava mais isso.

\- Carol... – Daryl foi se aproximando dela e ela se esquivou dele. – Porra, eu não vivo bem sem você! – Ele gritou. – Eu não posso me ver longe de você mais uma vez, por que isso dói para caralho. Você não quer vir comigo? Tudo bem. Não quer que eu fique aqui com você? Tudo bem também, mas isso não me impede de morrer por você.

\- É exatamente por isso que eu fui embora, porque não posso ver você morrer por mim! – Ela gritou com toda força que ela tinha. – Você não pode ficar e eu não posso ir. Eu não quero ver você morrer, eu não aguento isso. – O coração dela já não aguentava mais a dor que havia dentro dele, e precisou apenas um piscar de olhos para toda aquela lágrima que ela segurava se derramar. - Eu não aguento ficar sempre com o medo pairando na minha cabeça sobre se você vai voltar de uma corrida ou não, se no próximo ataque você vai morrer, se na próxima vez que vier uma horda de caminhantes você não vai escapar. Eu não aguento viver sabendo que você vai se arriscar por mim um dia e pode não sair vivo. Tudo isso por minha causa, por que você não me quer longe como deveria ser!

\- O quê? Que merda é essa que você está falando, Carol? Pare, pare de dizer isso. – Ele já estava puto com todo que estava acontecendo. Daryl podia sentir seu corpo tremendo e a vontade de chorar por saber que estava a ponto de perder a mulher que amava crescia cada vez mais. – Me arriscar por você é o risco que eu estou disposto a correr, por que... Eu te amo, e se eu precisar morrer para te manter a salvo é algo que eu farei querendo você ou não.

\- Daryl, vá.

\- O que?

\- Apenas vá, você não pode ficar. Vá embora. – Ela viu a tristeza nos olhos dele antes de virar de costas. Fazer isso já era difícil, olhando para os olhos dele era mais ainda.

\- É o que você quer? – Carol não respondeu. – Carol... Okay. – Daryl abaixou a cabeça e passou as costas das mãos no rosto para limpar as lágrimas que escorria dos seus olhos. – Tudo bem, hm... Eu não vou pedir para ficar novamente, você sabe que não. E eu não vou voltar, porque é o que você quer e eu vou respeitar isso. Mas eu não serei capaz de esquecer essas últimas horas, por que...Carol, eu te amei. Eu te amei ontem à noite, te amei hoje de manhã, te amei nos últimos anos também, e claro, possivelmente vou continuar te amando pelo resto dos meus dias, mas eu não vou voltar.

Ele precisava dizer a ela antes de partir, e era fato de que ela já sabia disso, mas ele não queria que restasse dúvidas. Ele a amaria para sempre, e é claro que não a largaria assim. Mas ela não precisava saber, por que talvez, sabendo ela iria para mais longe e não era isso que ele queria. Ou talvez ele não contaria, por que... ele gostava de observá-la, observar a verdadeira Carol, e ela sabendo que ele estaria fazendo isso poderia tentar mostrar para ele de todas as formas coisas que ela verdadeiramente não estava sentindo ou fazendo, assim como ela fez em Alexandria.

Mais cedo, quando ele a abraçou na cozinha, ele sabia que era o fim e ele estava mais do que certo sobre abraçá-la forte. Daryl iria sentir falta dela mais do que das outras vezes, como nunca havia sentido antes e tudo era resultado dos maravilhosos momentos em que estiveram juntos, por mais que tenham sido curtos.

\- Vá embora, vá! – Sua voz era baixa e embargada pelo choro, mas ele não era idiota e entenderia o recado mesmo se ela não falasse.

\- Vou pegar minhas coisas e irei. Não se preocupe, serei rápido.

Pesarosamente ele foi até o quarto pegar o resto de suas roupas, e apesar dela ainda estar usando sua camisa isso não seria um problema para ele. Voltando para a sala, ele a encontrou lá. Em pé olhando pela a janela, lágrimas escorriam dos olhos dela e iam caindo na camisa que ela vestia. Daryl se sentia um merda por deixá-la sofrendo assim, mas a volta para o caminho do recomeço era algo que ele não poderia obrigá-la a fazer. Carol precisava querer recomeçar, querer se livrar desta culpa e dessa dor que a cobria como um grosso manto no inverno.

-Hm, - Ele coçou a garganta para chamar atenção dela, e apesar dela não se virar para ele, Daryl sabia que ela estava prestando atenção. - você pode ficar com a camisa, eu não me importo. – Um sorriso triste brotou de seus lábios e a última palavra que faltava para ele se separara dela parecia presa em sua garganta.

O homem tentou adiar ao máximo o inevitável esperando que ela fosse virar para ele e pedi-lo para ficar, mas ao se passar alguns segundos de um silêncio terrível ele percebeu que ela não iria fazer isso. Era complicado dizer o que sentir nesse momento e ele sabia que nunca havia sentido isso antes, bem, talvez ele tenha sentido quando sua mama morreu ou quando teve que olhar para o seu irmão em forma de caminhante e mata-lo. Era quase a mesma coisa, quase o mesmo sentimento, não era como se Carol fosse morrer, apesar de ser um risco maior agora que estava sozinha, mas o que Daryl estava sentindo era um sentimento de dor, um sentimento de perda.

Ele já havia sentindo isso das outras vezes, mas nunca se acostumaria com essa agonia, essa dor, esse medo. As coisas borbulhavam dentro dele com mais intensidade depois desses anos estando com ela e era difícil ignorar... Ele queria beijá-la pela última vez, mas não significaria nada, só iria amenizar pelos segundos que estaria com ela em seus braços a dor que futuramente ele continuaria sentindo.

Os olhos já estavam doendo de tanto chorar e ela sabia que ao sair por aquela porta ele levaria um pedaço dela para sempre. O pedaço que iria acompanha-lo era a última parte da sua alma, a única parte que ainda estava viva por todos esse tempo porque pertencia a ele. Ela tinha aprendido o que era ser forte, o que era ser alguém que as pessoas admiravam e o principal de tudo, ela tinha aprendido o que era amor, o que significava amar. Para alguns era apenas mais uma palavra, para outros era um sentimento banal, um sentimento que era natural sentir. Carol não conhecia o amor de um homem e uma mulher, não sabia o que era ser amada de verdade por um homem, não sabia o que era a sensação de ter alguém que lhe olhasse com tanto carinho e desejo que fizesse suas pernas falharem... Carol não conhecia nada disso até ele aparecer e até seu coração chamar por apenas um nome: Daryl Dixon.

Daryl Dixon era o seu homem de honra, ele era seu melhor amigo... Ele era seu amante. Como poderia uma mulher dizer que amava um homem e manda-lo embora como ela fez, faze-lo sofrer como ela fez? Bem, ela o amava e apesar da sua cabeça dizer que era o melhor pra todos, principalmente para ele, seu coração a xingava como nunca fez antes, seu coração dizia que ela era a mulher mais tola do mundo e que hoje ela estava sendo mais fraca do que nunca foi na vida.

A fraqueza não estava em amar, a fraqueza estava em sentir o amor e escolher não o aceitar. Talvez hoje ela aceitaria a voz de Ed que ainda insistia aparecer em sua cabeça algumas vezes,aparecer e a chamá-la de fraca. Se ela fosse forte o suficiente ela o seguraria, o preteria com ela para o resto da eternidade e lutaria com unhas e dentes por ele, mas ela acreditava que não podia fazer isso.

Carol estava quebrada e achava que a solidão era a cura, e que se afastar de todos que a amavam era a solução. Porém, a solução para os seus problemas estava justamente neles, justamente _nele_. Daryl também tinha partes dele que foram quebradas, mas nem por isso ele desistiu de lutar, nem por isso ele se entregou e deixou a dor consumir seu ser como ela estava fazendo. Ela o admirava tanto, tinha tanto orgulho dele e por esse motivo ela não tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos e vê-lo ir embora. A vergonha de saber que jogou pela janela a chance de ser feliz, de mais uma vez na sua vida ser forte como ela deveria ser.

Carol havia se transformado em uma máquina de matar. O peso da arma da era comum em sua mão, a mira já era fácil mesmo com o alvo em movimento, o sangue ferrada em suas mãos não eram nada. Inicialmente as coisas iam bem desta forma, mas depois de Karen e David, Lizzy e alguns outros, quanto sangue ainda passaria pelas suas mãos? Ela não aguentava mais ter sangue a sua volta, ter sangue em suas mãos. O medo de perder quem ela amava por uma omissão de sua parte também era imensa, pois Carol sabia que matariam por ela sem hesitar, mas que também poderiam morrer defendendo-a. Ela precisava evitar isso, precisava evitar a morte, a matança, o sangue. Quando os lobos invadiram Alexandria, ela fez o que era necessário, ela matou sem olhar quem era. Ela estava defendendo sua casa, sua família e quem ela amava, mas depois de Lizzy as coisas já estavam confusas e com isso só veio uma avalanche de confusão para sua cabeça. Ela não queria mais isso, mas ela também queria estar com ele por que ela o amava.

\- Adeus, Carol. – Ela ouviu o barulho das suas botas arrastando no chão, ela sabia que ele estava indo e precisava vê-lo pelo menos por uma última vez.

Daryl já estava de costas fazendo o caminho para a porta quando ela virou para vê-lo, tudo parecia em câmera lenta. O impulso de gritar o nome dele e pedir para ficar era grande, a vontade de correr e se jogar em cima dele dizendo que ela era tola por um dia cogitar viver sem ele era imensa. Era inútil dizer que ela ficaria bem, pois ela não ficaria... Se o seu coração doía e gritava por ele com o mesmo ainda estando pelo menos por alguns segundos em seu campo de visão, imagina o que ela passaria quando ele estivesse a milhas de distância. A olho nu era fácil de ver o amor que exalava de cada um, a maneira com que um gravidava em volta do outro, a forma com que eles se completavam.

" _Por favor, não vá! Por favor, não me deixe. "_

Essas palavras estavam presas em sua garganta e correndo por sua mente. Ela queria ele, ela o amava. Aquele homem era quem a fazia a mulher mais feliz do mundo e ela não poderia deixa-lo ir. Daryl havia dito que precisava dela, mas no fundo ele talvez nunca tenha visto o quanto ela precisava dele. Talvez, ele era mais para ela do que ele realmente se dava credito. Ela não precisava olhar muito longe para enxergar que não queria que ele fosse, pois sem ele ela não era nada. Nada. Ela não queria mais fechar essa porta, não queria mais mergulhar nesse sofrimento somente porque era covarde demais para enfrentar o mundo ao lado dele.

Ela não podia deixa-lo ir, e ela certamente não faria isso.

Correndo o mais rápido que pode para alcança-lo, ela colidiu com as costas dele quando Daryl estava prestes a descer as escadas da casa. Ela envolveu seus braços magros entorno dele, o envolvendo em um abraço apertado, impedindo-o de ir mais longe, impedindo de ir a qualquer lugar longe dela.

De início ele quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando algo colidiu forte com suas costas, e ficou ainda mais surpreso quando viu braços finos se enrolarem envolta do seu dorso como uma força que era quase capaz de deixa-lo sem ar. Daryl sabia que era _ela,_ ele conhecia seu toque como ninguém, sabia perfeitamente como era estar no calor dos seus braços, mas não queria criar muita expectativa. Carol havia mandado ele ir embora e talvez isso tenha sido apenas um abraço de despedida, algo que ela não fez ou não teve coragem até ele passar pela porta. O caçador não moveu um músculo, ele mal respirava com medo de fazer algo e ela correr de novo, ele apenas a deixou abraça-lo como queria a ter que ela quisesse falar.

\- Não vá, me perdoe, não vá por favor. – Sua suplica era completamente o oposto do que ele esperava ouvir. - Eu não tenho nada se eu não tiver você.

Com a testa encostada em suas costas, Carol respirava o cheiro que tanto lhe inebriava. Era um cheiro amadeirado misturado com cigarros que se transformavam em um cheiro exclusivamente dele. Por mais que ele não estivesse com os braços em volta do seu corpo ainda a sensação de segurança e calmaria já pairava em seu ser, mas então ela gelou... ele não havia se movido e nem digo nada. Será que era tarde demais para voltar atrás? Será que até ele já tinha desistido dela e tinha aceitado a situação?

Bem, aos poucos ela se afastou dele mas permaneceu em silêncio. Não sabia o que falar realmente, e ela podia sentir uma onda de constrangimento subir pelo seu corpo. Mas ela estava sendo idiota porque era Daryl, e mesmo que ele não gostasse ele nunca faria algo para magoada ou feri-la de alguma forma.

\- Eu sinto muito. - Constrangida, Carol já se preparava para ser ignorada e abandonada, porém a reação do caçador foi a mais imprevisível possível.

Daryl se virou e em um movimento rápido a beijou. Depois de ouvir sua súplica ele sabia que ela estava quebrando e que depois que ela quebrasse ele poderia colar todos os seus caquinhos e deixá-la como nova, e assim aconteceu. Ele a beijou com todo amor e desespero que continha dentro dele, e ao se afastar o rosto da mulher já estava com algumas lágrimas derramadas.

\- Pare de se desculpar, eu estou aqui. - Carol foi puxada pelo caçador e seu rosto se escondeu no pescoço dele. - Shii, vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Por favor, fique. Não me deixe ir, por favor, não me deixe ir.

De cara ele não compreendeu muito o que ela quis dizer com " não me deixe ir ", mas algum tempo depois segurando-a ele percebeu que ela se referia a ele não deixar ela se afastar, não deixar ela ir embora para longe dele. E isso, era algo que ele faria sem nem mesmo pensar sobre.

\- Eu sei que eu não tenho direito de te pedir nada, mas eu lhe peço que fique. Por favor, fique comigo. - Carol se engasgou um pouco com as lágrimas, mas continuou. - Se você quiser ficar eu não posso te garantir que será fácil, pois minha natureza agora automaticamente me manda afastar qualquer um que se aproximar e, provavelmente eu irei afastá-lo também, mas eu preciso de você. Só você pode concertar o que está quebrado dentro de mim, só você pode me concertar.

\- Eu sei, mulher. Eu não vou te soltar, nunca mais. - Daryl beijou a testa dela. - Vem, vamos conversar lá dentro.

Eles voltaram para a casa e Daryl já foi largando sua mochila ali pela porta mesmo. Caminhando para o sofá, ele sentou e puxou ela para sentar em seu colo, colocando as pernas dela pra cima do sofá. Ele a abraçou forte e segurava a mulher como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosas da sua vida, e de fato ela era. Aos poucos ele começou a tocá-la e por fim, a mulher já estava um pouco mais relaxada.

\- Nunca me deixe ir.

\- Nunca, mulher.

\- Eu te amo. - Pela primeira vez naquele dia ela tinha lhe dito com todas as palavras que o amava, e para ela, isso saiu de uma forma tão espontânea e a deixou tão aliviada que ela sentia que poderia fazer isso sempre.

\- Eu sei. - Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios do homem antes dele carinhosamente beijar a testa da mulher que ele tanto amava.

" _If you love me hardcore, then don't walk away_

 _It's a game boy_

 _I don't wanna play_

 _I just wanna be yours_

 _Like I always say_

 _Never let me go_

 _Boy, we're in a world war_

 _Let's go all the way_

 _Put your foot to the floor_

 _Really walk away_

 _Tell me that you need me more and more everyday_

 _Never let me go, just stay "_

* * *

 **E ai? Me digam o que acharam por favor. Esse é o último capítulo e eu gostaria de me despedir de vocês porque eu curti muito de escrever pra vocês, agradeço também cada um que comentou aqui e no Twitter também, bem é isso ai gente...**

 **QUEM FOI QUE DISSE QUE EU NÃO IA MAIS POSTAR UM CAPITULO HOJE? HAHAHAHAHAAH Esse não é o último gente, claro que não... Bem, teoricamente é o último, massssss eu fiz um epílogo pra vocês, então ME AGUARDEM VIADO.**

 **Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Beijinhuuxxx, rosa.**


	4. Epílogo

**Amores, desta vez é real :/ A fanfic chegou ao fim. Bem, quero agradecer a todos que leram e me deram suas opiniões. Quero agradecer também a tata, pois foi ela quem tem me ajudado todo esse tempo com a fanfic, e por fim, agradecer as meninas do Seita Mcreedus pela força. Bem, espero que vocês gostem, boa leitura.**

* * *

\- Você vai voltar?

\- Claro, mulher, que pergunta.

-Bem, sei lá, talvez você mude de ideia durante o caminho.

\- Claro que não. - Daryl se acomodou na cama ao lado dela, passando um braço em volta do seu corpo. - Ei, a Carol que eu conheço não é insegura assim. O que foi?

\- Nada, eu só pensei... esqueça, não importa.

Ele sabia que a insegurança dela vinha do medo de estar sozinha. Ela tinha vivido na solidão, mas não queria dizer que conseguia lidar com ela, e agora que ele disse a ela que iria ficar o medo que ela sentia em ficar só se transformou no medo de perdê-lo de alguma forma. Levaria um tempo para ela se acostumar e voltar a ser o que ela naturalmente era, mas ele seria paciente e não sairia do seu lado.

Todo o assunto tinha surgido depois que eles conversaram e Daryl lhe assegurou que iria ficar com ela, porém ele precisava voltar para o Reino para avisar os outros que ficaria com ela e para discutirem sobre a luta que planejavam contra Negan.

Ele sabia que Rick poderia não estar 100% feliz com ele se afastando um pouco do grupo, mas não era algo de sua competência decidir. Daryl não abandonaria o grupo ou iria embora pra sempre, ele só estaria com Carol um pouco afastados, mas nada mudaria. E talvez eles merecessem isso depois te tanto tempo gravitando em volta do outro e sem nenhum tempo para ter um momento deles, Carol e Daryl mereciam isso.

Carol ainda achava injusto afastá-lo do grupo e das pessoas que ele gostava, mas depois dele assegurar que queria estar com ela e que ficaria com ela, por ela, a cada pensamento negativo que vinha em sua mente a mulher usava os momentos maravilhosos que teve com ele para combatê-los. Ela não ia tirar Daryl de ninguém, ele era um homem livre e estar com ela não seria uma prisão para ele estar sempre ali. Carol esperava que os outros entendessem as escolhas que eles fizeram e a escolha que Daryl fez, pois assim estariam todos na mesma página. Caso isso não conhecesse, ela não sabia o que poderia acontecer, mas estaria ao lado dele apoiando-o sempre.

Tudo que ela desejava fortemente era que ele não se machucasse ou acabasse saindo ferido devido a essa escolha que ele fez. Apesar de todo receio que ela tinha, ela estava imensamente feliz em saber que a solidão não ia ser mais algo comum em sua vida e tudo isso graças a esse homem.

\- Ei.

-Hã? Desculpe querido, eu estava distraída. O que você estava dizendo?

\- Eu vou falar com o Rick em estar ficando com você agora e depois de tudo.

\- Tudo que você quer dizer é a luta contra o Negan?

\- Sim, e eu preciso que você fique segura agora e depois.

\- Okay.

\- Promete que vai se cuidar, que não vai se entregar caso esteja em perigo?

\- Eu prometo, eu prometo que vou me cuidar. Por você.

-Ótimo. - Daryl entrou debaixo dos cobertores e abriu os braços para ela. - Agora venha aqui, quero aproveitar meu tempo com você.

Ela foi de bom grado para seus braços e ficou por cima dele, usando seu ombro como travesseiro. Colocando seu cabelo para trás, Daryl beijou a testa de Carol e continuou seus beijos pela nuca dela, enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam suas costas, proporcionando a mulher uma sensação de carinho que ela nunca havia tido antes dele.

E por mais que pudesse parecer que ele beijando sua nuca e acariciando seu corpo fosse um convite para algo mais quente e íntimo, era completamente ao contrário. O carinho era puro, sem malícia e sem qualquer insinuação de alguma vontade sexual deles, e a única intimidade que estava surgindo daquele momento era a sensação do corpo do outro ficar cada vez mais à vontade com o parceiro.

Carol abraçou mutuamente o corpo do caçador e sua mão foi diretamente para um dos locais preferidos dela no corpo do homem, o cabelo. O cabelo de Daryl era sedoso apesar da falta de cuidados do homem e do mundo em que estavam, mas ainda assim era bom de se sentir e, além disso, era um ponto de Daryl que ela sentia que ao mexer o deixava completamente relaxado, exatamente da maneira que ela gostava de vê-lo.

A sensação de relaxamento e sono caminhavam lado a lado a medida que as mãos de Carol se moviam em seu cabelo, mas apesar disso, ele continuou acariciando sua mulher da forma que estava antes. Quando as mãos dela pararam de se mover e sua respiração se tornou tranquila, Daryl notou que essa batalha para ele já estava ganha, assim como todas as outras que ele teve com ela.

Sabendo que não duraria muito tempo com os olhos abertos, o homem beijou sua testa e antes de fechar os olhos para dormir deu uma última olhada em seu rosto sereno.

\- Amanhã eu ainda estarei aqui quando acordar, e nas próximas manhãs também. Durma bem, meu anjo. Eu nunca te deixarei ir, nunca mais.

E com essas últimas palavras, Daryl adormeceu ao lado da mulher que amava com a consciência de que acordaria ainda com ela ao seu lado para todas as outras manhãs seguintes.

 **Fim**

* * *

 **Ai gente, o último capítulo T.T Estou sofrendo real, vou sentir muita falta disso. Eu adoro escrever e em partes isso tudo é pra mim, mas adoro saber que vocês gostaram, saber da opinião e da reação de vocês. Posso dizer que foi um ótimo escrever uma caryl, ainda mais sendo essa a minha primeira Caryl, e podem esperar, muitas outras virão HAHAAHAH Bem, eu já pensei uma ideia para a continuação dessa fanfic, mas não vou adiantar nada mais que isso. Não posso dizer que vai sair breve porque essas coisas dependem muito, mas um dia sai gente HAHAHAHA**

 **Bem,Inté mores. Beijuxxx, Rosa.**


End file.
